


How To Survive The Modern Day Vampire Diabolik Lovers X reader

by Lilly_Kay1216



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Chaos, Diabolik Lovers - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Funny, Love, Vampires, XReader, boys get trapped in your world good luck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Kay1216/pseuds/Lilly_Kay1216
Summary: All I wanted was a short sweet anime to binge before bed. Instead, I found myself watching an Anime about 10 sadistic vampires biting some poor girl. If that wasn't bad enough I now found myself surrounded by those fictional characters in real life. So I decided to do what any sane person would do in my situation. Observe the 10 vampires and figure out how to best survive my situation.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1 A meeting

Darkness filled the small room and the only source of light came from an open laptop sitting on a wooden desk. In front of it sat a girl wearing a sweatshirt and sweat pants along with a messy bun to keep her hair up. It was around 3 in the morning and the teenager had yet to go to sleep. She spent her night hours watching different animes along with reading manga online. Currently, she was finishing the last episode of an anime she found earlier. That anime was none other than-

"I'll take it from here Author-san," I said to no one while closing my tabs and turning off my laptop.

My name is (Y/N) (L/N) and the anime I had just finished watching was titled Diabolik Lovers. I had just binged both seasons to it and was severely disappointed. All the guys were complete jerks, sure they had terrible pasts but still. That gives them no reason to go around turning people into wax dolls or forcing them to drink spiked tea.

Probably should have listened to those reviews on MyAnimeList but oh well. Too late, I'll just fall asleep now and find a new anime to bing tomorrow after school. I collapse on my bed and allow sleep to consume me.

The obnoxious noise of my alarm clock wakes me up and I begin my morning routine. Before I knew it I was out the door on my way to the bus stop. While waiting I pulled out my phone and started to look up anime recommendations. I had picked Diabolik Lovers last night because it had vampires but that was a mistake. I ran across a cute slice of life anime by the name of Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid and decided I'd watch it tonight to recover from last night's trash show.

The bus arrived and I got on and sat my self. It was cloudy and dark and all in all dreary. Today was just going to be another dreary day just like normal. After some time more kids started to get on and the bus became real crowded.

I was relieved to freed when we arrived at school. I began to make my way through the crowded hallways and entered my 1st period which was English. I took a seat in the back of the class and began the warm-up while other students entered the class.

I was finished with it by the time the tardy bell rang and everyone was in class. I was still looking down as I was reading fanfic on my phone and trying my best not to get caught. I put my phone away when I heard my teacher say something about a new student.

She made a hand motion at the open classroom door which is where I guess the newbie was hiding.

The boy walked in and she introduced him to the class. "This is Subaru Sakamaki, his family has recently moved here from Japan. I expect you all to be kind to Mr. Sakamaki."

My mouth fell as I stared at him. This had to be a dream because standing on the other side of the room was one of the trash vampires from that anime I watched last night. I pinch my arm to wake myself up but it failed.

The teacher looked around the room searching for an empty seat to put Subaru and noticed the one next to me.

"Subaru you can take the empty desk back there next to(Y/N)." She said while pointing to the only desk available which happened to be next to me.

The boy didn't say anything and just walked to the desk and took a seat. I felt my heartbeat skyrocket and my palms started to sweat. I slowly turned my head to look at the albino and his eyes quickly met mine with a glare. I stared at him with a mixture of fear and curiosity. He turned his head back to the front and I was left staring.

I wasn't sure what to do so I decided to try talking to him because chances are I was gonna have to eventually.

"Pst! Pst! Aye Subaru, I'm (Y/N). Nice to meet you." I whispered to him.

He didn't say anything but there was no way he didn't hear me since our two desks were connected; he was literally right next to me.

I decided to make a second attempt at grabbing his attention.

"Hey!" I whisper yelled at him, which he continued to ignore.

Starting to get annoyed at him I decided to say something that was bound to get a reaction. "You know life's always better when you're riding a Subaru."

It worked because he turned to look at me and I could see the anger in his eyes. I grinned at him, happy that I had finally got his attention.

Before he could go back to ignoring me, I popped a question. "Hey, so, like, you're a vampire, right?"

His eyes widened in shock at my question.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

I giggled and replied to him. "Oh, so you can hear me. I was beginning to worry."

"Tch, answer my question, idiot." He said to me while glaring.

I stayed silent for a moment and looked at the clock.

Grinning I replied to him. "Hmm, I would but the bell's gonna ring. How 'bout you find me at lunch?."

Before he could say anything else, the bell rang and I grabbed my bag and hurried to my next class. I wonder if I'd meet the rest of the brothers today and if I did, would I make it home alive with all my blood?

My thoughts were quickly interrupted when I hit a large traffic jam in the hallway I was in. Barely anyone was moving and at this rate, I was gonna be late to my Algebra class. Let me say my Algebra teacher had no mercy to late students or any of his students.

I started to push and shove my way out of the crowd. People were pissed at me for shoving my way though but look my life was on the line. If I didn't make it to that class on time who knows how I'd be publicly humiliated by the teacher.

I soon reached the main hallways but right as I did I heard the warning bell go off. I took off running down the main hallway headed to my main goal. I past a few students on my way but no vampires.

Barely making it I entered the room and took my seat. I failed to notice the difference in the room as I was trying to catch my breath. I only realized it when the teacher brought it to the class's attention.

"Today we have a new student coming all the way from Japan. It's my pleasure to introduce Reiji Sakamaki." Said my teacher while looking at the raven purple-haired male sitting in the desk next to me.

"Shit," I said under my breath. Quiet enough for no human to hear but unfortunately loud enough for a vampire to hear.

Reiji turned his head to look at me and raised an eyebrow. I nervously laughed and introduced my self. "Hello, I'm (Y/N) (L/N), a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

I had no idea if I was using that last word right but I sure hope I was. The only thing I remembered about him was that he was crazy about manners, tableware, and tea.

Reiji seemed satisfied with my introduction and replied to me. "It's nice to see that someone in this school has manners."

"Well, American teenagers aren't very concerned with manners when in highschool. Anyway's, I hear you're from Japan. What are you doing here?" I asked him with a friendly smile on my face.

At this point, we were totally ignoring the teacher's lecture but I doubt any of this was new material to him.

Reiji seemed to consider his response before answering. "Yes, I see that the amount of profanity I've already heard today is deplorable. To answer your question, I'm here temporarily with my five brothers. Our father dropped us off here saying it would be good for us.

I was relieved to know he was here with only his brothers, and it looked like I wouldn't have to deal with the Mukami's.

The conversation seemed to end there and before I knew it I was running to my History class.

I arrived a few minutes early and the class was still partially empty. I took my seat in the back and noticed that the eldest brother seemed to be sitting next to me. I would have introduced myself but he seemed occupied in dreamland.

The bell went off and the class began. The teacher took one look at Shu's sleeping form and rolled her eyes and carried on with class.

Midway we were surprised with a pop quiz which I was not prepared for. I struggled to answer the questions. Eventually, as a last-minute resort, I attempted to glance at my neighbor's paper but unfortunately, he was asleep and his paper was blank.

I whispered and yelled quietly to get his attention. "Pst! Shu! What's the answer to number two?"

He cracked one eye open to look blankly at me. "How would I know?" He asked before closing his eyes.

I furrowed my brows before replying. "Because you were alive during it! Now tell me the god damn answer, Shu."

His eyes shot open at this and he stared at me shocked before answering my question. "Queen Elizabeth...wait how did you even-"

He was cut off by the bell's loud ring signaling lunch. I got up quickly and dropped my quiz in the work basket before heading to lunch.

I decided that I would head to the library to do some further research on the Sakamaki's. I signed in and took a seat in a secluded corner surrounded by bookshelves. I put my earbuds in and turned my music on but my earbuds were quickly yanked out. I looked up to see who had done it and low and behold it was Subaru Sakamaki.

He wore his normal grumpy expression and was holding my earbuds in his hand.

"Look I dunno why your so mad but at least give me my earbuds back. You can talk to me about why you're pissed if you want." I said while looking up at him from my seat on the floor.

"Tch, you're the one who told me to find you at lunch, and now that I found you I want my answers." He said while sitting down across from me.

Well shit, I didn't think he'd take it seriously or would even find me.

"Answers, answers, hmm well on that quiz in history Shu told me the answer was Queen Elizabeth," I replied while looking up Subarus wiki artificial on my phone.

If this albino could be any angrier then he always was well he is now.

He slammed his hand down on the ground before replying. "Dammit, that's not what I was talking about. I want to know why the hell you know what I am."

I rolled my eyes before replying. "And I want to know why you're always so angry. How about if you ask nicely?"

This did not please the angry albino as he just glared at me in response. "What? Too prideful to give a human some respect?" I said.

In truth, the reason I wasn't answering him was that I was desperately searching his wiki page for any information that could help me. I got sidetracked tho and found myself reading the trivia section. The first thing that popped up was that Mr.Anger's management was apparently a loner.

I looked up from my phone to see him still sitting on the floor across from me. I admit I felt a bit of pity for him. It's not fun being alone, but then again he could try to be more friendly.

I shut my phone off and put it in my pocket. I wasn't sure what I should tell him. The one thing I was sure of was that I was not telling him he's a fictional character from an anime. A quick google search of his name will tell him that so no need for me to risk anything.

After a few seconds of us both sitting in silence, it finally hit me. "Your teeth," I said to which he just gave a confused look. "Their really pointy and your eyes were red tho maybe that's because you're an albino. Anyways it was meant as a joke but I guess you really are one so cool I guess."

The albino looked a bit shocked and confused at my statement. "You're just gonna accept it like that? Hell why do you even believe it, I could be lying to you."

I put my hand on my chin and acted as if I was pondering on the thought before replying. "True but for now I'll believe you. Anyway since your new you probably have no friends right so why don't you and I be friends?"

He looked at me in disgust as I smiled back at him. "No way," he said flatly. This tho did nothing towards me.

"Too bad we're gonna be best friends whether you like it or not!" I said while standing up.

Before he could object again the bell rang telling us to go back to class and I was off, but before I was too far away I turned around and yelled. "Don't forget to return my earbuds!" Needless to say, the librarians weren't too happy about my yelling.

History flew by and Shu was too busy napping to question my earlier comment. Once class was finished I hurried myself to my next and final class for the day, Creative Writing. I was looking forward to today's class as our teacher had told us last time that we would begin our yearly project.

Every year we were assigned a topic or topics to pick from to write about and we would turn it in at the end of the year. Last year when I was a freshman I had been told to write a story taking place in medieval times. It had taken a good bit of research but I had enjoyed it.

I walked into the room only to stop dead in my tracks. There amongst the other familiar students were three unfamiliar yet known faces. In the middle row sat Kanato Sakamaki talking to his stuffed bear. Off to the left of the room was Laito Sakamaki flirting with a group of girls. Last but certainly least was Ayato Sakamaki sitting in the back looking like he wanted nothing more than to not be here.

I decided to take a seat up in the front row. As much as it pained me to be sitting front row it was better than sitting near any of the Sakamaki's. Not much time passed before the teacher walked in and begun class.

"Hello, friends, as I'm sure you've all noticed we have been joined by three new faces. I hope that you guys and gals help them settle in and catch them up." Ms. Tavener said while walking to her desk.

She picked up a small bowel and walked to the center of the class. "Now I know you all are excited about learning the topic of this year's project. This year our theme is mythical creatures or beings. To decide you all will be pulling a slip of paper and whatever you get you will write about."

Chatter erupted immediately at this, some sounded excited, ours sounded worried. I couldn't blame them depending on what you pulled could tell you whether you'd have an automatic A or heaps of studying to do on some mythical creature you know nothing on.

The chatter continued till our teacher yelled "If your talking and you know it clap your hands!" To this, we all clapped. While childish it did get our attention.

"Now I'm going to come around and each of you is going to grab a folded slip from the bucket but no one is to look at them till I say so."

With that, she started to walk around by rows. I got mine pretty fast since I was front but that also meant I had to wait in suspense as everyone grabbed theirs.

When Ms.Tavener was finished she walked up to the front and counted down from 3 loudly and then told us to look.

There were shouts of excitement mixed in with shouts of confusion. I think I heard one kid yell "Naaldooshii". I on the other hand stared at my slip of paper in shock. What was the probability that out of 20 something students I would be assigned, vampires?

I was really tempted to glance back at one of the three vampires but stayed facing the front. Teach told us that for the rest of the class we were to think up a story and title. Other then this bit of class time it would be up to us to take the time to write our story.

The whole time I sat there staring at my paper. Is the universe trying to tell me something? If so I'm not getting the message.

I gave in and turned around to look at the three vampires. I made eye contact with Ayato first who gave me a smirk. My eyes darted away and next thing I knew Laito was giving me a wink and mouthing "Bitch~chan". I blushed a bit and looked at Kanato who was holding teddy and he just gave me his classic creepy "I'm going to kill you and turn you into a wax doll" smile. I looked away and stared at my notebook. It appeared all I had to do was look at three sadistic vampires because I already knew what I was going to write and the title.

Just before the bell rang I wrote at the top of the first page How to Survive Modern Day Vampires.

Right after that, the bell rang and school was over for the day. As I walked out the school and was faced with the bright rays I smiled. It was gonna be a long year and who knows if I'd survive. In order to write my story I was gonna have to get close to the vampires, but you gotta do what you gotta do to get that story. Even if it meant getting bitten a couple of times.


	2. Chapter 2 Observing The Tsun

It was way past the early hours of the night but here I was at my desk surrounded by crumpled papers. I was desperately trying to figure out the intro to my story but sadly I was failing. I bit the end of my pencil and furrowed my brows while staring at my paper. I don't know how long I waited for an idea to come forth. Eventually, I heard my alarm clock ringing and it was at that point I realized I had been up all night. Letting out a groan I jumped up and started to get ready. 

Since I couldn't figure out how to start this story of mine I was just gonna have to start gathering material. Today I would observe those vampire boys for the whole day and by the end, I was for sure gonna have something. 

I hurried to get ready and before I knew it I was out the door. Without eating and without any sleep I took off running. I doubt the Sakamaki’s took the bus so if I got to school early enough I’m sure I’d be able to catch one of them in the hallway. 

The run wasn't that bad and soon enough I got to the school. I stopped right in front of the school doors. Taking a moment to catch my breath I also realized that there were absolutely no other students. I checked my phone and realized I was over an hour early. 

Realizing this actually was good I ran inside and to my class to drop off my belongings. I quickly ran back over and hid behind a corner. It appears I hadn't arrived too early because students were already getting off busses and flowing into the school. Peeking from my corner I looked for the vampires and alas I noticed an expensive-looking limo. 

“Of course they're gonna ride a limo, why would the rich vampires bother with public transportation,” I muttered to myself as I watched them get out. 

Now I had an extremely important decision to make. Which one of them is least likely to kill me? Shu’s always sleeping so I doubt he would but he also wouldn't provide much to observe. Reiji might poison me and catch on to my plan. Laito may not kill me but he would most diffidently rape me so that's a big no. Ayato's arrogance would slowly kill my sanity. The cute little Kanato would turn me into a doll. This leaves the Tsun who knows I know that he's a vampire and is likely to get mad and kill me. No matter who I picked I had a high chance of dying and not getting any info. 

I stared at them for a few seconds as they got out of the limo. “Fuck it,” I said to no one but myself. I dashed out of my hiding spot and went right to my victim. I hooked my arm with the angry albino and gave him a big fat grin while dragging him away from his confused brothers.

“Hello new best friend, I’m here to walk you to English and observe you're every movement,” I said while continuing to drag him to class. 

First, he looked confused, then he looked at me with a “wtf” face, and lastly, he looked at me with an angry annoyed “I’m going to kill you.”. I quickly let go of his arm and distanced myself a few feet away.

He stared angrily at me and I just stared back. In an effort to break the silence I asked. “Do you have a preferred blood type?” he didn't like my question.

“The hell I don’t.” He replied before storming off in the direction of our English classroom. 

I quickly caught up to him and asked. “Ok, so what about an age group or gender?”

He stopped and looked at me and started to grin. “I like annoying highschool sophomore girls who don’t know when to shut up.” He said and waited for my reaction. 

I quickly pulled out my phone and typed some stuff to annoy him. I read aloud what I was typing. “When people annoy vampires to get rid of the problems they drink the human's blood and kill them similar to how a human child throws a tantrum to get away from their problems.” 

“Do you have a death wish human?” He said while glaring at me. 

“No, but I’ll stop annoying you if you let me interview your vampyness.” I said while giving him a smile. 

He stared at me for a few seconds before replying with a “Tch” and a flat out “No” and before I could bug him some more the bell rang. With that, we were both running down the hallways to English.

We arrived only a min late but it seemed class had yet to begin. We quickly took our seats that for me were conveniently next to each other and class began. 

The teacher went on with class and all the while I tried everything to keep Subaru’s attention but avoid my teachers. I poked, I kicked, I whispered, I even tried a note but he crumpled it up and threw it away.

The first period was ending and it was looking like I wouldn’t be able to pry anything out. Tho I think I was more upset at the silent treatment I was receiving. Just as the bell rang and everyone started packing up I looked over at Subaru and we made eye contact.

“Library for lunch?” I asked. He “tched,” and then said “whatever”. 

He was about to leave but instead, I rushed to get ahead of him and yelled back.“That's not a no!” 

Since today was an odd day I was headed to my Chem class. Since it was so close to the English wing I got there first normally. Apparently, though today wasn't going to be normal. For some reason, there was a sleeping vampire sitting on the left of the large table I used to have to myself. To the far right of the table was an annoyed-looking four eyes. 

I took a breath before heading over. I sat awkwardly in between them and just stared at the table. 

“It's nice to see you're doing well Ms.(L/N). I apologize for my deadbeat brother taking up your space.” He said while pushing up his glasses. 

I slowly turned to my left to see Shu was still sleeping. Students were starting to flood in and the class was about to start. I continued to stare at the blond before finally deciding to attempt to wake him.

I started poking him, kicking him, tickling him, anything to try and wake him. Nothing was working.

Reiji watched as I fail over and over again before having enough and saying. “It is futile to try and wake my brother and there is no need to.”

That didn't stop me instead I replied with. “Oh shush, a sleeping tablemate will only direct teaches attention our way. I need to be able to secretly read my fanfiction in peace, why else would I pick this desk way in the back. Though we may be screwed either way, teach is definitely gonna notice you two edgy twilight vampires sitting in the back.”

Reiji glared at me before replying. “What did you just call us?” 

I looked at him and replied without hesitation. “An edgy twilight vampire? You know because you dress like a fancy Victorian person and you're a vamp.” 

“How do you know what we are?” He said while doing the thing villains do with their glasses.

It was at this moment, I knew I fucked up. I wasn't sure what to reply with so I said “Uh heh heh, you can’t kill me here there are too many people. Oh and don’t bother I am under the Tsun’s protection! We have made a peace agreement at least I agreed to it, maybe not him but worry not he agrees internally.” 

Reiji looked annoyed and confused and I swear I heard a laugh come from my right.

The rest of Chem went by painfully slow and I spent my time just doing anything to avoid eye contact with Reiji. When the bell finally rang I bolted out at lightning speed and ran all the way down to my Home Ec. class. 

Upon my arrival, I discovered a purple-haired teenage boi sitting in the far back corner of the room. 

“Shit,” I said to myself. “I’m gonna die, I am going to die, the world wants me dead,” I muttered to myself as I walked to my desk in the middle of the room. 

I set my stuff down and took a seat and soon the bell rang. The teacher came in and gave us our instructions for the day and what we’d be cooking as soon as we got back from lunch. After that, she posted the groups on the wipe board. It happened to just be my day since I ended up paired with Kanato. 

I looked behind me at him. “Oh joy.” 

He saw me looking at him and gave me this creepy grin. I cringed and turned around and tried to put as much distance between myself and him. Soon the lunch bell rang and I made a run for it. I dashed to the library and went straight to my secluded corner. 

Already sitting there was a male albino who looked very confused at my state. 

“What the hell happened to you, human?” He said with no remorse in his tone. 

I struggled to catch my breath so it took me a minute to answer. “The name is (Y/N) and dude you gotta save me. Like your brother is in my cooking class.” 

He raised an eyebrow before asking “Which one?”

“The crazy one,” I replied while taking a seat on the ground across from him. 

He looked like he was getting annoyed now and said. “Which crazy one?” 

“The purple one who makes wax dolls, duh,” I said like it was obvious, which it was. 

“How do you know he has wax dolls?” Tsun asked while eyeing me weirdly. 

“He told me,” I said bluntly

“No he didn't,” Subaru said, seeing through my lie.

“No, he didn’t” I copied. 

Now he looked annoyed. I could almost see the anime tic mark on his head.

“If you punch the wall they’ll know,” I said while watching him hold back his anger. 

It appeared to have the opposite effect because the next thing I knew he was yelling “Shut up damn it!” and there was a loud noise followed with a hole in the wall. 

It didn't take long for the Librarian Ms.Murphy to hear it and rush over. She stared at us and we stared at her like deer in headlights. 

I tried to read her facial expression. The gist was, she was not happy. “Principal's office now!” She yelled at us.

I sighed in defeat and got up with the pissed off Subaru and we started walking to the principal's office. If the principles grilling didn’t kill then my mom sure was, or hey maybe Subaru would, who knows.

Observation day one: Vampires are almost always pissed off.  
Advice: don’t piss them off any more than they already are.


	3. Chapter 3 Theft

After a lovely visit to the principal office Subaru and I had both been sentenced to after school detention for a week. The only good part was that this had gotten me out of most of home ec. 

When I returned to class everyone was done and for some reason the purple haired vampire was sitting at my desk. 

I walked over to collect my stuff so I’d be ready for the bell but was stopped by Kanato’s voice. 

“Your late,” he said with a hin of anger, “why?”.   
I sighed before picking up my backpack and replying. “Your brother and I got into a little argument and had to go to the principal's office.” 

Kantao looked down at Teddy who was in his arms and started talking to it. “Ne Teddy did you hear that? The stupid human got in a fight with one of my brothers. Do you think she likes that one more than me?”

My mouth dropped. How in the world did he arrive at that conclusion.Wait, hes not wrong. I was begging Subaru to save me from him. I looked down at the boy sitting in my chair. 

Kanato Sakamaki aka most likely to turn you into a doll for bringing him the wrong cake. How so many girls were obsessed with his character I don't think I’ll ever understand. 

I stared at him for a bit as he talked to Teddy. I guess he can be a bit cute when he’s not trying to kill you. He seemed to notice my staring and looked up at me. His face turned to annoyance and he said. “What?” angrily. 

I humed for a second. “Hmm nothing but cute bear.” 

That would probably somehow offend him but I didn’t care. I knew the bell would ring in a few seconds and as soon as it did I took off in the direction of my last class, Gym. 

I reached the girls locker room and hurried to change into my pe clothes, a worn out t-shirt and some black leggings. After that I headed to the main gym and over to my class.

Of course though this couldn’t be a nomel gym class. There just had to be a vamp in all my classes but in this case two. Standing in my class group were Laito and Ayato Sakamaki.

Great a perv and a jock, just what I needed. I sighed and walked over and stood in the back of the crowd while our teach took attendance. 

After attendance we were told to go out side and run laps around the track. As one does when one doesn’t feel like doing physical activity I slipped away and hid under the bleachers. I sat on the grass under the shade and waited for class to be over so I could head to detention for another hour.

I pulled out my phone from my pocket and opened my notes. I was about to look up some fanfiction to read to pass time when I heard a certain perverts voice. 

“Well well what do we have here? It seems like little bitch~chan is skipping class.” 

I look up to see a red haired vampire.

I saw the first thing that comes to mind. “Hell nah get your perverted ass away from me.”

Laito was at a loss for words. I guess the guy had never been rejected that fast before. Even so the male was quick to regain his composure.

“Aw has Subaru been telling you nasty rumors about me?” He asked while grinning. 

I rolled my eyes before answering him. “No, I just don’t want to associate with a pervert.”

He frowned and was about to say something but someone else spoke. 

“Oi Laito what are you doing.” He asked before looking down at me. “Eh, your the crazy chick who dragged Subaru away this morning.” 

I huffed. “Hmph, no I am Subaru’s new best friend.”

Ayato laughed and grinned. “Ya right that guy hates everyone and anyone. Why don’t you hang out with yours truly instead?” 

I griminced. “No.” 

I guess he wasn’t expecting that but his shock quickly turned to anger.

Laito let out a laugh. “Aha ha ha, Bitch~chan just turned you down Ayato~kun. I guess our Bitch~chan just has a thing for Subaru.” 

I stood up from where I was sitting to better address them. “No I do not were just friends and besides he’s helping me out in my vampire research.” 

We all went silent for a moment. Looks like I had once again let it slip that I knew what they were.

“You know were vampires?” Ayato asked while rasing an eye brow. 

“Si senor.” I replied in spanish for no reason. 

“Bitch~chan you are aware that’s spanish right? Also your accent could use some work.” Laito said while looking at me intently. 

I could tell he was amused by me.

“I’m aware its spanish and yes my accent is terrible” I said.

Laito grinned. “Oh? Why dont you come over to our place and I can help you with it? Of course we don’t just have to study though.” 

I was disgusted and I guess it was visible on my face because Ayato started laughing. 

“Pfft she’s literally disgusted by you.” Ayato said while trying to stop laughing. 

Laito frowned and started speaking Japanese to his brother. I couldn’t understand what they were saying but I took a moment to examine Laito. To be honest he wasn’t half bad really. I loved his hair and he had a nice sense of style. Even in PE attire he looked cool. The man was still wearing his fedora and somehow made it work with his attire. 

I looked down at my phone to check the time and saw we would be heading back in just a minute. 

I looked up and watched the two brothers continue to bicker in their home language. I slowly focused my sight on Laito’s fedora. 

I thought to myself, I’ve always wanted to try on a fedora. Well, I guess I’m going to have to get close to the whole vamp family if I wanted to get enough material for my assignment. 

I quickly ran up to Laito from my spot and grabbed his fedora but I didn’t stop running after that. Just as I exited my spot from under the bleachers the bell rang and all the other students made a mad rush to get in the building. Smiling, I looked back to see Laito and Ayatos shocked faces.I placed the hat on my head and continued my run to the locker room. 

Once there I quickly changed and then ran over to detention. I doubt Laito would try anything to me as long as I wasn’t alone. 

I arrived to see Subaru already sitting at a desk in the back. He turned around to look at me and gawked. 

“Ms.(L/N), your seat is over here.” The teacher said while pointing to the opposite end of the classroom from where Subaru sat. 

I sighed and took my seat. Time passed by very slowly and the room was completely silent. There were a few other people but they all looked like total delinquents.

As soon as an hour was up and detention was over I hoped out of me seat and grabbed my bag and walked straight over to Subaru. 

He immediately grabbed my wrist and dragged me out into the hallway. 

“Why the hell do you have that fedora?” He asked while holding my wrist in a death lock. 

“Funny story, see your brother is in my PE class and I wanted to try on his fedora so I kinda stole it off his head.” I said with a nervous smile. 

The albino stared at me for a while before finally responding. “Tch its your death not mine.” 

He then let go and stormed off.

Before he was too far. I yelled out. “I know you care!” He stopped for a second before continuing. 

I waited till he was gone to examine my wrist. “Yep,” I said to my self. “Thats gonna leave a bruise.”


	4. Chapter 4 Bite

Upon getting home I had started writing my rough draft for my assignment. Unfortunately, I didn’t make it far due to the pain in my dominant hand. I ended up spending the rest of the night icing my wrist and watching anime. 

When I woke up the next morning the first thing I did was examine my wrist. 

“Damn.” I said to myself. My dominant hand's wrist was a mixture of purple, red and yellows. I was seriously starting to wonder if it was broken or sprained. In an attempt to hide it I tried to look for my old make up but my foundation had dried up and my concealer appeared to be empty. I ended up having to go with plan B and put on a large oversized hoodie I had. Next I put on some black jeans. Last but not least I grabbed Laitos fedora and placed that on. 

I woke up early once again so I grabbed a piece of toast and ate that quick and then I was on my way to school. Once I arrived I dropped my stuff off and headed to my hiding spot from yesterday. 

While waiting I decided to add to my observations in my notes app. 

Observation 2: vampires have increased strength.   
Notes: when angered it is hard for them to control their strength. 

After writing that I peeked at my wrist and added.

Notes continued: seriously dont anger a vamp.

I frowned, I didn’t really have much info and all I did have was only about them being little balls of anger. 

Hmmm maybe I should ask them about their age next. 

Soon the busses started arriving and so did the students. I watched from my hiding spot until I saw the Sakamaki’s limo pull up. I waited till they all got out and then dashed out from my spot to grab one. 

This time though instead of going after Subaru I latched on the purpelets arm,

“Neh neh Kanato, we didn’t get to talk much yesterday why don’t I walk with you to your class?” I said while giving a bright smile.

Kanato froze for a second and then stared down at his arm. Slowly I could see the fume coming out of his ears. I think he was about to yell and me and possibly kill me but the pervert stopped him before he could. 

“Now now, if you don’t want to walk to class with her I’ll take Bitch~chan off your hands.” He looked at me and smirked. “After all I do need to get my fedora back from her and punish her for taking it.” 

Letting go of Kanato’s arm I stared blankly at Laito. “No, I wear it better so its mine now.”

Laito held his chin and looked me up and down slowly before speaking. “I hate to break it to you Bitch~chan but a fedora doesn’t match with a mess.” 

“Hey!” I yelled. “What did you expect me to actually have stylish clothes? I asked with my hands on my hips.

Reiji was starting to get annoyed with us and cleared his throat to catch our attention. “If we don’t hurry we’ll all be late for class and I don’t care to be responsible for your tardiness.” 

Everyone huffed, rolled their eyes, and headed to their classes. Subaru was quick to get away from me and Kanato just glared at me. Laito on the other hand stayed behind to walk with me. 

We were walking in the hall and arguing over my style choice. We were almost to my english class when Laito went silent and grabbed my arm and dragged me by force under a nearby starwell. 

“Let go! What are you doing you pervert!” I yelled but every one had rushed to class and the hallway was empty. Laito pinned me against the wall and licked my neck. Soon I felt a piercing pain. I wanted to and was gonna scream but Laito covered my mouth with his hand. I felt my life being drained away and all I could do was stand there. 

He moved away from my neck and started to talk. “Your blood is not bad Bitch~chan, tell you what. As thanks for you deliciously sweet blood I’ll go with you to the mall this Saturday and help you pick out some new clothes.”

After that he went back to my neck and licked the blood that had dripped down. Before he could sink his fangs in again I stopped him. I kneed him in the spot of all men's weakness and he collapsed. 

I quickly ran from my spot and down the hallway but remembered something. 

I ran back quickly to see the poor guy on the ground in pain and crouched down. I wasnt sure what to do so I rubbed his back. He looked at me confused but I didn’t stop. Instead I told him what I forgot. “I’ll see you Saturday but i’m keeping you hat.”

Right then the late bell rang. Quickly getting up I rushed to my class. I busted in and hurried to my seat. 

The teacher didn’t say anything and just carried on with todays agenda. Subaru looked at me and glared. 

“Your neck idiot!” He whisper yelled while pointing at his own. 

I frantically grabbed my neck to feel a wetness and two very sore puncture wounds. Remembering my life was being sucked away a few moments ago I rushed to cover and hide the wound with my hair. Subaru rolled his eyes and looked away from me.

Class carried on like normal and soon it was time to change to our next. The bell rang and I bolted up to get out but it backfired. Instead my vision went black and blurry and next thing I knew I was out like a light. 

I felt myself slowly waking up and the first thing I saw was a bright light. I squinted my eyes and looked around. 

“Looks like your finally awake idiot.” I heard someone say.

I turned to look for the source and found Subaru sitting on a chair next to me. I slowly sat up and realized I was in the nurse's office. 

“Here.” The tsun said while shoving a cranberry juice box into my hands. I looked down for a second and stared at it. “Oh,” I said, realizing what had happened. “I passed out from blood loss.” 

“Great you arnt actually dumb.” Said Subaru in an annoyed voice. 

“What period is it?” I asked while poking the straw in the box. 

“Its our lunch right now.” he said in reply. 

I stopped drinking the juice and a big smile started to make its way on my face. “You care!” I yelled. 

He blushed and quickly denied it. “I do not!” 

“Then why are you here during lunch and why give me this drink?” I asked with a grin. 

“Ugh shut it I knew it was a mistake coming here.” He said while getting up to leave. 

I quickly grabbed his wrist to stop him. “No stay you can't leave a sick person all alone”

His gaze shifted from me and down to my hand that was holding his wrist. He looked upset but turned away. 

“Sorry.” He mumbled. 

Now I was confused, why was the Tsun apologizing to me? I looked down to see Subaru had been looking at my bruised wrist.

He shook off my hand and sat back down. I quickly pulled my sleeve down to cover it. 

“I carried you to the nurse I saw when I laid you down on the bed. Your sleeve had rolled up a bit.” He explained. 

I smiled again. “Its fine you didn’t mean to but instead since you feel guilty how about you come with me and Laito to the mall?” 

“What?!” He angrily yelled. 

“Please! He’s helping me pick some new clothes but I don’t feel like being raped so can you please come.” I pleaded. 

“No way.” He said while standing up. Right then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Before he was gone I yelled out. “I know you’ll come!” 

I could hear him “tsk” before leaving. 

“He’s totally gonna come,” I said to myself while smiling. 

Notes: Vampire bites hurt like hell


End file.
